03 listopada 1991
TP1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Tydzień - mag. rolniczy "Na żywo" z telefonicznym udziałem telewidzów 9.00 Teleranek 10.00 J. angielski dla dzieci 10.05 "Chłopiec z Andromedy" - odc. 2 serialu nowozelandzkiego 10.30 "Pustelnie i pielgrzymki - ludowy kult" odc. 8 serialu hiszpańskiego z serii "Al Kibla, kierunek na Mekkę" 11.00 Notowania czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.25 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 11.55 Jaki jesteś, żołnierzu? - prog. wojskowy 12.00 Tęczowy music-box 13.05 Magazyn "Morze" - (ze Szczecina) 13.25 "Drogi do niepodległości" (1) film dok. TVP 14.20 Pieprz i wanilia. W krainach zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren. Kreta - wyspa byka 15.00 Telewizjer 15.15 W starym kinie: "Bohaterowie morza" - film fab. (dramat obyczajowy) prod. USA z 1937 roku 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 W Patagonii i Ziemi Ognistej (1) film dok. 18.10 "Melanie" - odc. 5 filmu USA z serii "Synowie i córki" 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia: "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.15 "Ryzykant" - odc. 2 filmu angielskiego 21.10 Wielkie kreacje mozartowskie: symfonia C-dur "Jowiszowa" w wyk. orkiestry Sinfonia Varsovia 21.40 Sportowa niedziela 22.00 7 dni - świat 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Wokół wielkiej sceny - mag. operowy 23.20 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Ulica Sezamkowa 9.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Ryzykant" - odc. 2 filmu angielskiego 10.00 CNN Headline News 10.10 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.20 Program lokalny 10.50 Magazyn przechodnia 11.00 Picolo Coro dell Antoniano - Włoski chór dziecięcy 11.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Dzień, w którym zmienił się wszechświat" odc. 6 serialu angielskiego 12.20 Zwierzęta wokół nas: podaj łapę 12.25 Express dimanche 12.50 Ulica Olignancourt - reportaż z Paryża 13.10 Sto pytań do... 13.50 Przecież to znamy - program muzyczny 14.10 Kino familijne: "Daktari" odc. 10 filmu przygod. prod. angielskiej 15.10 Gość "Dwójki" 15.20 Polacy: Powrót Paderewskiego - film dok. 15.50 Andrzej Zaucha - wspommnienie 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Rebusy - teleturniej 17.00 Sport 18.00 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnej 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Galeria "Dwójki": kolekcja sztuki współczesnej zagrożona 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Śmierć nie jest ucieczką" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. USA 23.00 Cud niepamięci - koncert Stanisława Sojki w sali balowej pałacu w Łazienkach 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 13.05 Program dnia 13.10 "Bolek i Lolek" - film dla dzieci 13.20 "Na swoim" - Bieruń - program Adama Wajdy (1) 13.50 Studio Regionalne 14.05 "Powrót Arsena Lupin" - film fabularny 15.00 Aktualności 15.10 Studio Regionalne 15.25 "Family Classic" - serial filmowy 16.15 "Na swoim" - Bieruń 2 16.45 "Jeden dzień w Berlinie" - reportaż 17.05 Studio Regionalne 17.20 "Opolskie kabaretony" - program rozrywkowy 17.35 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego - CNN 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 "Sport w Trójce" - siatkówka i koszykówka Sky One 7.00 Ptak Baileya 7.30 Castaway (grupa podróżników rzucona na dziwną wyspę, próbuje przeżyć we wrogim otoczeniu) 8.00 Fun Factory (kreskówki dla dzieci) 12.00 Hour of Power 13.00 To niewiarygodne (serial dokumentalny, badający i wyjaśniający dziwne zjawiska) 14.00 Nowe przygody cudownej kobiety 15.00 Zapasy amerykańskie 16.00 Eight is Enough 17.00 The Love Boat 18.00 Hey Dad (samotny ojciec trojga dzieci) 18.30 Hart to Hart 19.30 Sim psonowie 20.00 21 Jump Street 21.00 Ike, część pierwsza (sfabularyzowana biografia generała Eisenhowera) 23.00 Sokole gniazdo 0.00 Program rozrywkowy 1.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Where the Rivers Run Black (Gdzie rzeki toczą czarną wodę — dramat) 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.00 Battle of The Sexes (Bitwa płci — czarna komedia) 13.00 Bad Day at Black Rock (thriller) 15.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 17.00 The Secret of Nimh (film animowany) 18.30 The Discovery of Marilyn Monroe (dokumentacja życia aktorki) 19.30 Best Seller (thriller) 21.10 Skin Deep 23.00 The Last Emperor (Ostatni cesarz) 2.00 Money, Power, Murder (Pieniądze, władza, morderstwo — thriller) 3.45 Lisa and the Devil (Lisa i diabeł — horror) 5.15 Tang (thriller) RTL Plus 6.20 Dzieci jaskiniowców 6.40 Jetsonowie 7.05 Miś Yogi 7.30 Scooby Doo 8.00 Li-la-Launebar David 9.30 Zemsta czerwonego rycerza — film włoski, 1960 r. 10.55 Sztuka i przesłanie 11.00 Tydzień z Geertem Muellerem-Gerbesem 12.05 Dr Who, 12.35 Nawiedzony dom w Waterloo Creek 13.05 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą 13.30 Rodzina Munsterów 13.55 Moje ukryte ego 14.20 Adam 12 14.45 Form uła I - najlepsze momenty 15.05 Stara leśniczówka — film niemiecki, 1956 r. 16.45 Peter’s Musikrevue 17.50 Ordynator dr Westphall 18.45 RTL Aktuell (wiadomości) 19.10 Dzień jak żaden Inny 20.15 Letnia noc — film niemiecki, 1967 r. 21.50 Spiegel TV 22.30 Prime Time 22.45 Zamek Pompon Rouge 23.15 Playboy Late Night 0.15 Twinky i Amerykanin — film brytyjski, 1960 r. 1.50 Formuła I — najlepsze momenty Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku